cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Regal
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Republic of Regal is a relatively young nation founded on the world of Planet Bob. It was founded in the area of what was called the Nordic Region. The country is being ruled in a Democratic system and is ruled by the Metictype (currently Pete Sayne). She is currently a proud member of Zenith and is also a former member nation of United Purple Nations. Regal was founded by four loyal citizens: Arthur Sayne, Syne Carta, Myne Loge, Beke Garde. Nation Information Republic of Regal is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 303 days old with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Regal work diligently to produce Water and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Republic of Regal is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Republic of Regal has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Regal does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Republic of Regal. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Regal will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. =History of Regal= Life as a None Regal was founded on the 20th of October by Arthur Sayne, Barol Carta, Myne Loge, and Beke Garde. The first day was an overwhelming one for Regal. There was much to learn for the young and unexperienced nation. The second day would have been much calmer had it not been for the numerous recruiters knocking on the door with invitations to join their respective alliance. One particular message stroke a cord with Regal, and that was the message of Successful Ruler of United Purple Nations. After meetings with top officials from the interim government and a brief conversation with Successful Ruler, Regal decided upon UPN. And thus, after two days of wandering, Regal was a None no more. United Purple Nations Regal and her representatives spent the first few weeks lurking the UPN boards. The first few weeks were great for Regal as nations lined up to trade with her resources. Aid was also lined up from UPN. However the months after were a totally different story. The Metictype grew lazy with his duties as ruler of Regal and the growth of Regal was greatly reduced. Following the June elections, UPN had yet again produced a fresh, new face in major cabinet positions. Magister Agricolarum had replaced Queen Elizabeth X as the new Minister of Recruitment and quickly set upon getting recruiters. Metictype, having finally decided to get involved in UPN, decided to give it a try. He had tried it twice before and twice it had failed. This time was different. Recruits were showing up at the UPN Agoge under the Metictype's name and the nation was buoyed by these results. Several days later, the first of his recruits were reported to be graduating. Resignation Citing the reason, "Curiosity and To Travel the World," Metictype tendered a resignation on behalf of the Republic of Regal to Divine Proportion and to the general UPN membership on the 11th of July, 2008. Positions Held within UPN *General Member *Recruiter Zenith The nation had his sights set on NATO, Invicta, or Zenith after his resignation to UPN. Zenith was finally decided upon and an application request was sent later that day. Within the day, Regal was accepted into Zenith under Zenith Assembly status. Doing what it did best, Regalers embarked upon a recruitment drive, successfully sending hundreds if not over a thousand messages to new nations. It was also in these first few weeks, that Regalers found an announcement on the global boards of a new Aqua Trade Circle that required her resources of Water and Iron. Support was unanimous throughout Regal, and they found themselves sporting the new colour the next day. On July 22, the Nation of Regal, led by Metictype was named to the Zenith's first interim government, as the Minister of Development. During Zenith's first ever elections in September, Regal was retained as the MoDev amongst no opposing candidate. On September 14, Regalers were extremely happy to find out that the ruler had been named the new Internal Triumvir of Zenith due to the resignation of the outgoing Triumvir. Positions Held Within Zenith *General Member *Recruiter *Minister of Development *Internal Triumvir Foreign Relations The Aquatic Brotherhood Regal and Metictype is proud to uphold the [http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Crushtania#The_Crushtania_Cup Crushtania Cup]. =Politics of Regal= Regal is a democratic state and elections are held every 3 months. It's official Head of State is the Metictype. The state is divided into 25 districts all of which are representated at the National Congress of Regal by One(1) elected official. These officals are elected by plurality vote within each of their district. Metictype The Head of State for Regal is granted the title Metictype and is elected through a country-wide vote. Any citizen over the age of 18 is eligible to run for office. To be confirmed as elected, one must carry a majority of the vote. A run-off vote for the top two candidates will be held exactly Two(2) weeks after the first vote if none achieves the majority. The current President of Regal is currently Pete Sayne. National Elections Presidential Election - August 1 Candidate Percentage of Vote Pete Sayne 75.3% Larry Sim 16.9% Minna Tacke 7.8% Presidential Election - May 1 Candidate Percentage of Vote Pete Sayne 51.2% Ian Carta 47.5% Minna Tacke 1.3% Presidential Election - February 1 Candidate Percentage of Vote None ---% None ---% None ---% Presidential Election - November 1, 2007 Candidate Percentage of Vote None ---% None ---% None ---% Metic Metic is the title bestowed upon people selected to be a part of the National Cabinet. They are recommended by the Metictype and must have the approval of the Congress. The Current Cabinet is made up of 4 people *Minister of Defense: Lark Storrie *Minister of the Environment and Radiation: Minna Tacke *Minister of the Interior: Cyrain Omine *Minister of Finances, Trade, and Technology: Pokke Larrdle Retired Heads of State and Cabinet Members are also granted this title. There are currently 21 people with this title throughout Regal. =Influential Regalers= There have been many people who have shaped Regal into what it is today. Below is just a brief list of some of the more influential ones. Pete Sayne Pete Sayne is the current Head of State of Regal. He was first elected in May 2008 against tough competition from Ian Carta. Under his rule, Regal has prospered unlike ever before. Introducing the concept of Tech Selling, Sayne is credited for accelerating the nation's growth. He was re-elected in August with a comfortable majority. Minna Tacke Minna Tacke is the current Minister of Environment and Radiation for the term August–November 2008. She ran for the top office twice in her career, in May and August 2008. She is credited with pushing the Environment and the importance of Radiation Clean-up.